Hormones and Highschool
by KTwilight
Summary: Nessie decides to attend high school, and Edward tells Jacob to attend as well to watch her. What will happen to the two of them as they're thrown into this world of drama, betrayal, and raging hormones? Rated M for later lemons.


I woke early that morning. I don't really need sleep, unlike normal humans, but I like to sleep anyway. That's one thing that separates me from the rest of my family, the ability to sleep. I could be like them and remain up all night, but I absolutely love to dream. Dreaming takes me to another world, much like my books, but these worlds were of my own creation.

I bounded out of bed, leaving it unmade, the blankets crumpled and tossed to one side. I twirled over to my closet, attempting to replicate my Aunt Alice's easy grace. Sifting through my clothes, I sighed. I was extremely nervous. Today was a big day; today I started school.

I was told it would be difficult at first, with all the different smells, but since I was only half vampire it would be easier for me. Last night my parents went over my cover story again and again. Esmѐ and Carlisle adopted me. I'm Edward's younger sister (since our hair is the same color) and I'm 15 years old. My parents told me that my grades won't be as good as the other Cullens since they had spent years in high school and this would be my first time. I'm a quick learner, my reading and math skills are already up to college level. I was told that high school should be easy peasy for me.

My father was very nervous about my decision to attend high school, but my mother comforted him, saying that I'd blend in better because I was half human, plus all the students they knew would have graduated by now anyway. My father grumbled but consented, realizing that he was in a fight he couldn't win. However I'm sure my father wouldn't give up that easily. He was sure to have someone tracking me for the whole day. I had hoped it would be Jake, but Dad has gotten really touchy about our friendship lately. Jake has been my friend since I was a baby, always there to care for me and play with me. I don't know why my father has suddenly tried to keep me away from Jacob, but something's afoot. I've always seen Jake as an older brother or a best friend, never anything more. Maybe my father thinks there's something romantic there.

I finally found something worth wearing. I picked out a forest green wrap shirt that accentuates my waist, a pair of dark jeans, and some black flats. As I was bounding over to my dresser to help fix my hair there was a pounding on my door. "What?!" I cried, hastily running my brush through my mangled copper hair.

"It's almost time to go! Hurry up!" The voice was that of my Aunt Rose, and I knew that she wasn't one to wait. I jumped up, grabbing my bag off the back of my chair and shoving the book off my nightstand into it. I scampered down the stairs overly excited and more than a little nervous.

"Nessie!" My mother called from the other room. I sighed, rolling my eyes, trudging into the living room.

"Yes mother?" I asked, facing her and my father, who were snuggling on the couch.

"Your father wanted to talk to you about something" She said, giving my father a reproachful look.

My father sighed indignantly. "I'm worried about you. So I've asked someone to go to school with you to make sure you're safe."

I groaned. "Really Dad?! I can handle myself!"

My father smirked knowingly. "I don't think you'd mind this company. Jacob, can you come in here please?"

I'm sure my mood brightened visibly. Jacob was coming That was something I could handle.

"Jacob is coming with you to make sure you're alright. He'll be playing a junior so he'll only be watching out for you for two years. Then you can be on your own. He won't be in all your classes, but he'll be around for lunch and passing periods. I figured this was a compromise you could handle?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Definitely. But Dad, I thought you were trying to keep me away from Jacob."

He shook his head slightly. "It's no use trying to keep you away from your best friend."

"Alright" Jake said, placing a large russet colored hand on my shoulder. "It's time for us to go or we'll miss first period. I have your schedule right here." He handed me a piece of paper, covered in names, times and class titles.

"Remember to focus on moving slow. Humans don't move as fast as we do." My dad lectured.

"I know!" I said as Jacob and I started toward the door.

"Don't answer all the questions!"

"Yeah yeah"

"Eat some food to look normal!"

"Yeah Dad I got it!" I said as Jacob and I headed out the door and into the front lawn. There, in the middle of the path, sat his bike. "No way Dad is letting you take me to school on that!" I remarked.

"He doesn't have to know." Jacob said with a smirk. Of course I knew my father already knew, and my mother was probably holding him back as we spoke. She likes to let me have fun, remembers a little bit what it was like to want to be reckless. Jake hopped on the bike and put on his helmet, gesturing for me to get on behind him. I had my own helmet that Jake got me years ago when I kept pestering him for rides. Jake has been a constant in my life. Like all the other werewolves, he doesn't age, so he'll always be around. He's always been my older brother and best friend. Jake revved the engine and took off and I buried my head in his back. I could feel the heat emanating from his skin, even through his heavy black t shirt. The ride was only a few minutes, but that gave me plenty of time to worry.

I wondered if I'd make friends. My father told me that people liked to stay away from us, that their instincts told them automatically to stay away. I hoped this wasn't as true for me. However I figured that Jake's company would scare away any friends I made. Especially guys. I had hoped to find a boyfriend in high school, to have something amazing happen to me like what happened to my parents, but I knew the chances of that were slim to none. The only guys in my life for a long time have been Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett and Jasper, and Jake. I doubted Jake would let any boys near me. He was fiercely protective. Though I had noticed that Jake had been looking at me funny lately, studying me in a way that he had not before. Jake was 16 when he stopped aging, though his body looked like he was twenty. I physically was around 17, but was small enough to pass for 15. My body was still aging slightly, which meant that I would blend in even better. I wondered if Jake still saw me as a child, or if now I was becoming a woman to him. For a second I was baffled. What would I even do if Jake was interested in me? I shook my head to clear it. Such a thing would never happen. Then, I noticed the bike had stopped.

"We're here" Jake said with a laugh. "You can look now".

I pulled my head away from his back and scowled at him. Sliding my helmet off, I smoothed down my frizzy hair. The misty air caressed my face as I opened my eyes to look around. I'd seen the high school before, from a distance or in the dark, but I'd never seen it up close and full of people. There were students milling about all around me, getting out of cars and walking through the parking lot. Jake dismounted, then helped me off the bike and we joined the line of students heading toward the red brick building. Once we reached the sidewalk I stopped and pulled my schedule out of my backpack.

"Where are you headed Jake?" I asked. He pulled his own schedule of his back pocket.

"English building 2, how about you?"

"Biology building 4" I said, staring at my schedule. Jake nodded and walked me over toward building four.

"I'll leave you here" he said. "I'll see you at lunch. Can you handle yourself from here?"

I nodded, and watch as Jake turned around and left, turning around only slightly to wave at me before disappearing into the crowd.

I stepped up to the door, took a deep breath and walked inside…


End file.
